Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide light device, a survey apparatus having the guide light device, a survey system using the survey apparatus, a survey pole used in the survey system, and a mobile wireless transceiver used in the survey system.
Description of the Related Art
In a survey apparatus performing a measurement of a distance and an angle, a conventional guide light device which emits a guide light to indicate a collimation direction of the survey apparatus to a survey operator has been known (see Japanese Utility model application publication No H05-28925).
In such a survey apparatus, light emitting diodes which have different colors and are disposed on the other sides in right and left directions from a collimation axis on a horizontal plane as a boundary are emitted. Thereby, the survey operator is guided to a position where the guide lights of the different colors are viewed equally by the survey operator and therefore a target such as a corner reflector which is a reflection prism can be quickly positioned at a vicinity of a setting point to be measured as a target point.
However, in the conventional guide light device as mentioned above, the guide light is emitted as a spot light and therefore when the guide light is emitted at a position out of an eye height of the survey operator, it is difficult for the survey operator to find the guide light. Accordingly, it is not always achieved to find quickly the guide light when the survey operation such as a setting operation is performed at a place which has undulation with difference in height.
Furthermore, since a positional relationship between a current position of the survey operator and a setting point where piling is to be performed, is not always clear, there is a room for improvements in an aspect of the setting operation.